The 4th dimensional being
by RogerD
Summary: The Earth has been found by the Cylons first. Many thanks to my reviewer, and beta reader. Hope you all like second chapter. The next arc in this will be another story called a 'The Fight for Earth'.
1. Chapter 1

This is set prior to my Vampire Earth fiction arc.

I draw inspiration for this from the short series Odyssey 5, and Battlestar Galactica (2003). Also has links to another ongoing Scifi program at the minute.

I had woken up early this morning after reading all kinds of Government reports with 'top secret' or national security' stamped all over them, but being Immortal for about 1000 years with a hyper metabolism has its advantages. After the usual morning shower I had what was the most vivid flashback I've ever experienced.

_FLASHBACK_

It was the year 1850, and I was in Russia. A strange 'thing' had appeared earlier in the week, or so the eye witness accounts had stated. A tetrahedron shape had appeared in the sky. It had glowing lights inside, and it constantly shifting shape and emitted a strange, high-pitched noise. Minutes after it had arrived, it left. I had thought that the situation was over, but I was very very wrong. I later found out that many people who had seen the occurrence had been somehow altered. They were faster & stronger, had increased intelligence and much higher pain threshold. A few days later; I found out that others who had not been witness to the phenomenon had been changed also, and we believed that a 'secondary' infection had taken place, possibly through blood or other bodily fluid.

That was the reason I was in Russia, to sterilise the village consisting of 300 men, women, children, and animals too. Nothing could leave alive. The whole area had been surrounded by the military, and I had insisted that I do any 'dirty work'. Any that tried to escape the military would eliminate, at long range, while minimising the chance of anybody else receiving 'secondary' infection by blood splatter. Being Immortal I was counting on my being immune, hopefully. But my job is rarely safe.

I killed everyone and anything with impunity, everyone and anything, no matter how much they pleaded for their life. I looked at my handiwork with mixture of pride - that humanity would be safe - and complete revulsion at so many dead and not being able to save the children. I wept. I sort of count children as 'sacred' and to protected at all costs.

I looked around again, and saw what appeared to be crystalline or glass 'trees' at the back of a hut, and uttered the magic for 'the fires of hell', and watched it burn leaving no remains whatsoever.

All of a sudden I noticed a man of African-Amercian descent with a bald head in military uniform, I didn't recognise him. He hadn't been in 1850 Russia. What was going on?

"Why do you look so sad, you saved many people this day" he said.

"How? By killing them?"

"You saved them though didn't you"

"The children, as well as whole families had to massacred because some malevolent SOB has no respect for life"

"That is quite often the way, to be able to see the greater good. Besides if you hadn't every essence of their humanity would have been destroyed from inside and they would have terra-formed the planet and bio-formed the populace" Mr Mystery said.

"Who or what are you"

"I am from a species that exists outside of time"

"What, so I'm still in 2004, at home?"

"Well, yes and no"

"I don't understand" said Mark

"It's not important right now, but five astronauts have been sent back five years in time by another. They witnessed earth's fiery destruction while in orbit" replied the Being.

"You can see the future, and how it begins and how it will end"

"Time has neither beginning nor an end my friend. As I was saying, Earth's total destruction. These atronautsfight a difficult battle and are now 'players in the cosmic game', just as you always have been. They need help, allies. They call the enemy the 'sentient's', but they have another name, the Cylons"

I listened while the stranger explained all about the 'twelve colonies of man', and the Cylons, and that they had created synthetic organisms. A small Cylon craft had found Earth completely by accident. The grand Cylon agenda; 'kill all humans'. They worked subtly at increasing their numbers and then managed to infiltrate key positions succeeding in totally destroying the Earth. He told me that I had to see 'Chuck' Taggart, and the other four crew, one of whom was his youngest son.

"But why tell me this"

"Because you have access to resources they don't, and contacts they lack"

"Will we succeed?"

"There are always possibilities", he said.

Suddenly I was back in my kitchen.


	2. Prisoners

Chapter 2 - This is set just after the short fic, 'The Truth'.

I had gone to the Devils Bazaar to try and track Methos after he had suddenly left, looking for his Ieldra contact. The Ieldra look like normal humans, but are able to use a combination of both magic and technology, and channel energy through their bodies like Immortals, hence many are mages. Unfortunately they are also immortal like vampires, and they tend to keep to themselves.

Almost a week later and my world had become even more to shit than usual. I realised that I needed to have a 'catchup' with the League members and explain the new developments, and then goto Threshold in D.C and explain about bloody Cylons. Whoever this 4th Dimensional being was, it sure knew the right person to choose. Unfortunately I had not noticed a Cylon, or a sentient that I knew of. Once my briefs were done I would see Chuck Taggart again and get on the trail of these bloody things. Now Methos had got me confused whether these 'sentients' were actually organic or inorganic computers. Shit!

What did I care as long as I could kill one, then burn it to ash. As Connor Macleod had once said 'love is for poets'. I prefer to remain among the living and if that meant I went on the warpath, then so be it!

I won't bore you with the Threshold brief, but they made me promise to bring one in alive for testing, my counter statement had been as long as I get to do the cutting! So maybe I'm occasionally bloodthirsty. The next meeting with the League was as expected, and they all promised to bring whatever resources they could in their respective countries. We also agreed to let the 'community' in on this. This was no longer a fight that would take place with secrecy being their weapon. Mankind would be ready to stand and drive the invaders away. My phone was vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello" I know a lot of people answer with their name nowadays, but I don't always want some person I don't know getting hold of current identity. I do have quite a few though.

"It's Chuck Taggart. Is that Mark?" he definitely sounded winded, and harassed, and driving very fast. I heard squealing tyres, obviously the car he was in.

"It is Mark, Chuck. Where are you and what's going on?"

"We're currently in D.C being chased by some sentients going along East & Vine" he replied. Now what were the chances of that! Same city, I was guessing that Mr 4D had been doing a slight management of events. My life is never this easy! I had no idea where that was, but thank goodness for Sat Nav on my laptop.

"I'm just trying to getting info to come get you, hang on"

"That's easy for you to say!" I could hear the desperation in his, and several other voices in the car. I had a map up, and got co-ordinates. Ten minutes journey at the speed limit, yeh right. I generally drive a 4 x 4 because my enemies don't decide to stop when they hit a dirt track cos I can't follow them. It is also turbo-charged to the hilt, and I put my foot down. I ran three red lights, and noticed that I had picked up a 'black & white' tail while doing about 100mph. I picked up my radio, and changed frequency.

"Despatch"

"I'm on East & Elm, I'm agent no 45684712456 for the NSA, get those B & W's off my damn tail now!"

"Just checking ID" said the very unhelpful female voice.

"Check quicker cos If they hamper my mission I'm gonna shoot out their tyres! While you're at it put a reverse APB out, if any B & W's encounter me they leave me the fuck alone"

"We've confirmed your ID, and are contacting the unit now". The PD are such damn imbeciles most of the time, and spend a lot of time getting in my way. But I wasn't exactly being covert doing 120mph, crossing into the next district.

"Chuck where are you now" I asked getting exasperated myself. Got to catch this bloody thing!

"Help!" I heard as I whizzed past a street doing 100 + in my car. I slammed on the brakes and spun it around and headed back towards the alley I heard the noise coming from.

Two or three minutes later I jumped out my car, locking it as I went, and noticed bloody warehouses. Why is it bad guys always chose these sorts of places.

"Chuck, Kurt, anyone there" I shouted as I ran.

"Mmmmmpff" I'd recognise the sound of being gagged anywhere and could sense five people in the building. Most of it was hearing, two men, one woman and two whatevers' with very slow heart beats. The wooden door exploded as I came through it about 10 mph, I can run a lot faster. But I wasn't flat out yet. The two strangers looked completely human, and had jeans and t-shirts on, with sports jackets. But were not human and neither were they vampire or shapeshifter as I examined them with my mystical senses.

I stopped my forward momentum abruptly and surveyed my surroundings while I punched the nearest 'enemy'. I caught him clean in the mouth, knocking him off his feet into the brick wall, most of which cracked with the force of impact. Teeth and blood, everywhere, but he was still alive. I grabbed the other one by the scruff of the neck, snapping it instantly, and then threw him at another wall. More damaged bricks.

"Jesus!" Chuck has a quite distinctive voice. I drew my gun and aimed for the one furthest away, set to full automatic.

"I think I'll execute you" I said pointing and pulled the trigger, emptying a full 50 plus rounds into the head and body of the whose neck I had snapped. I pulled another clip and reloaded, walking towards the one I'd hit first. If you're going to kill something not human, may as well be sure. He was lying in a heap, and looking unwell on account of bleeding a lot. I hadn't hit him full on as I wanted him alive, but I was going to torture him at Threshold and Molly Caffrey be damned! Failure was not an option, we were under attack on two fronts now. I freed Chuck, Kurt, and Angela by cutting the ropes they were tied with.

Mr 'no teeth sentient' was still where he lay, and 'Mr bullet holes' was still dead with no apparent healing or heart beat. Just the way I like my corpses, still dead and unmoving.

"Don't just stand around like Muppets, get the body and put him in my car on the back seat. Chuck, here are my keys, get the blanket out the boot & on to the back seats. Upholstery cleaning costs a mint! Pronto people I haven't got all day" I said walking towards the still living 'sentient' and hitting it in the jaw again. It's head went slack, out cold. I picked him up and slung him over my left shoulder while walking towards the doorway of the warehouse. I heard sirens and saw flashing lights, damn PD!

"Freeze! But the body down and move away from the car, slowly". I hadn't even got out the building and I could tell this was going to get messy.

"It's okay officer, don't shoot" said Kurt.

"Now all of you lie face down on the floor". I hadn't emerged from the building yet as I was using sound to place the police officers in relation to everything else. Do I shoot them or not. Screw it, I thought and walked out both guns out, set to full auto. As soon as I walked into the alley I could tell it was the same 'black & white' unit, license plate was a dead giveaway.

"Officers freeze! You are now interfering in a classified mission of the US Government. You were told to back off! Put down your guns or I will execute you. Well its either that or Quantanamo Bay for the rest of your lives. Choose" I said flicking the settings on both guns to single shot.

"We are police officers, put down your weapons or we will open fire." At that point I sidestepped faster than they could react and shot them both in the hands, thus dropping their weapons. Being almost a thousand years old is great for some having spare time for target practice, I'd gotten really good at sniping with muskets, and guns had only improved since then. I jumped over the bonnet of my car with unconscious 'sentient' over my shoulder before they could take a step or fall to the ground, but I could hear screaming.

"Right boys I wasn't kidding about the death or Quantanamo Bay thing either. I hereby place you both under arrest for interfering with a Classified Government Project. I kicked them both in the head knocking them out.

"Keys Chuck" I said forcefully.

"You can't kill them" that was from Kurt while I put my guns away.

"Yes I can. But they are taking a trip to 'the Bay' for disobeying a direct order. I will not tolerate PD officers sticking in their noses where they do not belong. Keys" I said holding out my hand. I took the keys from Chuck, and got some 'plasticuffs' out my boot and bound both the officers arms and legs. I also bound both 'sentients' and threw them all in my back seat. Luckily for me, I had opted on having tinted windows in my car, both front and rear. Hurray for modern technology.

"May as well go home now then" said Kurt.

"Nope, you're all coming with me to Threshold to get a thorough biological 'workup' on these things while we cut them up" I said with a real evil grin on my lips. I drove off leaving the 'black & white' where it was, while Chuck and his team followed behind me. I was looking forward to cutting up these Cylons, and seeing what could be learnt. Soon my prisoner would soon be dead. Today was a very good day.


End file.
